Vampire
by MnMsRoK
Summary: This story is about a girl named Sarah who has three lives that she lived.. the summary sounds good... but the stories not that good....


OK guys... here is my first story!~ :) not really.... but oh well! Here it is! Vampire....

CH.1

"Why?" Asked the dying creature.  
"It's my job," I responded and left it there to die.

I woke up in a cold sweat. "That was a very strange dream," I said to myself. "What the heck was the thing I killed?? Well.... That won't EVER happen."

Hi I am Shelby. Shelby Write. I have brown hair, blue eyes, and a smile that any boy will fall for. I love playing volleyball with my friends after school. I love singing. I LOVE the song "Starstrukk" by 3OH!3. I hate it when people pick on me for being a big fan of vampires, but I know they aren't real.

"First day of high school! I can't believe it! I am so excited!" I sang.  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!" Came a yell from the room next to mine. "You just have to ruin a perfect morning don't yah sis," said my twin Sister Sarah.

Sarah looks like me but, she has a blue streak in her hair. She is also with the popular group and has clear, pale skin, unlike me. She does try to help me whenever she can with fashion and with my face. She always sneaks out of the house; nobody notices until she gets back. Weird.

She is also a big fan of vampires, but she believes that they're real. We all think she's a nut case. She says she is a vampire. She also believes in aliens, bigfoot, and all those other dudes. She loves reading, any opportunity she gets she reads, books, manga, magazines etc... She also loves "Starstrukk","Love Drunk" by Boys like girls, "Party in your bedroom" by Cash Cash, "Hot n Cold" and "Obsessed" and "Rock star" by Shelly Stronghold. She loves fashion.

"Why the hell did you have to remind me what the day is?" she asked.  
"Because, it's my job. Now help me pick out clothes!"  
"Fine."  
Sarah helped me pick out a simple plaid blue skirt, a blue shirt, and ballet flats.  
Sarah is wearing a beautiful blue snug shirt, jeans, and high-heel shoes.  
On our way to school, Sarah told me this, "You know that Shelly is still missing?"  
"No, I didn't. Poor girl. Is her friend still missing too?"  
"Who? Sarah? Yep. Poor poor girls." Sarah looked at her blue ring that she always wore.  
"Who gave that to you?" I asked.  
"I don't know, but I've always wondered who gave it to me," she responded. "But I know it is very special.  
--------At school------- (Sarah)  
"Hey Sarah! Beautiful as ever!" said my posy.  
"Hey Bale, Jeanie, and Demy! Wuz up?" I said.  
"Nothin much. There's a new guy here, two words, sexy hot. Here he comes." said Bale.  
"Right girls, good eye. Definitely a vampire."  
"You are STILL obsessed with vampires! Oh my god Sarah, How many times do we have to tell you, there are NO SUCH THINGS AS VAMPIRES!" says Demy.  
"Yes I am still ob. with vampires. And they ARE real, where do you think I got this weird birth mark on my neck?"  
"Don't know. He's coming over here, act natural." said Jeanie.  
"Hey ladies my name is Will," said Will.  
"I'm Sarah," I said.  
"Jeanie."  
"Demy."  
"And I'm Bale."  
"Cool, what where you guys talking about?" asks Will.  
"Well, we're talking about that Sarah is still ob. with vamps, and that she has a weird birth mark on her neck," says Jeanie.  
"Oh, that's cool, I like vamps too. I am really ob. with them, and I think they are real too."  
"Really?" I asked.  
"Really, Really."  
"Cool, there's a vamp club meeting after school today care to join?"  
"Sure."  
"Cool."

CH.2

---------Shelby

"Who picked out your clothes, your sister?" I heard from behind me. And I was surprised to hear what happened next.  
"Yes she did," It was Sarah. "Now, back off bitch, or you might lose an eye."  
"Sorry Sarah! I didn't know it was Shelby! See you guys later!" said the pop girl wanna-be.  
"Thanks Sarah," I said.  
"No prob, what are sister's for?" she replied.  
"Now, I can't wait for the assembly to start! We might have uniforms this year!"  
"WHAT!!?!??" said Bale. "WE MIGHT HAVE UNIFORMS!!!!"  
"MIGHT Bale, not GOING to have. Plus you can choose the color, and style."  
"Oh, that's a good thing. I might have died without wearing pink."  
"You know I don't like pink, but who gives a crap?" Sarah said.  
"Sarah, and you know I don't like you cussing, you know that. But like you said, who gives a care, Jesus," I said.  
"And you know Shelby; I don't like you saying the Lord's name in vain... It's one of the Ten Commandments, look it up," Sarah said, and walked away, knowing she won the game.

"You know what? I don't really like your sister, but she is smokin hot," said one of my BFF's Carder.  
"Shut up Carder, or I'll call my sister, and you'll end up with losing both your eyes," I said.  
"No thanks I'd like both of my eyes."  
"You're such a wimp Carder," said Tracey.  
"Totally," said Trisha.  
"We need to man you," but the bell rang, time for the assembly.

When we got in, and took our usual spots in the back. The new kids, besides the freshmen, always sat on the stage. There were two guys, and one girl. I'm not really into guys...... or girls! I'M NO LESBO!!! But this is the first time I thought a guy was hot. Oh, I forgot to mention our ages, Sarah and I are 17. Both have license and cars. And we are jounior.

When the assembly started, the assistant principle welcomed everybody back and talked about the new year and new opportunities and all that other junk.

"We'll like to welcome back our class president! Miss Sarah? Would you like to come up?"

"Yeah, I'm come'n. Hey people's! Sarah is in the HISHOUES!!!!!!!!" Everybody cheered for her, cause everyone likes her! Well… almost everyone….  
"I would like to welcome all the freshmen here to BDPS, which stands for Barbie Dolls Pee Shit." Everybody laughed, even me. "Not actually. It stands for Benedict Democratic Public School. I always wonder why they named it that, I mean "Democratic". We are teens, not adults! Okay, now I'd like to welcome the new students here at BDPS, Will, a junior. Carter, a sophomore. And Halley, a senior! Let's give a warm welcome to them!" Everybody claps and whistles.

"Ok, there is a new class this year; it's called 'Are you up for the challenge?' That's what it's called. So have a great year everybody!" Thus she walked off. Everybody clapped, wooted, and wolf howled while she descended the stairs back to her chair. I didn't really pay attention the rest of the time. I was thinking about the hot guy on stage in our grade.

Ch. 3

--------Sarah-------

After the assembly was over we went to the Library. Will sat across from me and was talking to my jock boyfriend. I can't believe I'm actually dating that guy still.  
"Hey Sarah, where'd you get that ring?" Will asked.  
"I'm not sure really," I replied.  
"May I see it?"  
"Sure." And I stretched my arm over to let him see my ring.  
"I can't see it well, can you take it off?"  
"No," I said.  
"Why, it's not like you're going to burst into flames without it," said Josh and then yanked my ring of my finger. I shielded my face.  
"AHH!!" I screamed, and ran under the table we were at. "Give me my ring! You jerk!"  
"Ok, here you go," I reached my shaking hand out and grabbed my ring. Everyone gasped. I shoved my ring back on, and my burns went away.  
"What… What… What just happened?" asked Jeanie. I just rolled my eyes and casted a spell so they would forget what just happened.  
"I can't wait till we get our locker assignments! I'm soooo excited!" said Demy.  
"IK! I can't wait! I wanna get the locker next to Demy's!" said Bale.  
"Me too!" said Demy and they screamed.  
"Sarah? What are you looking at?" asked Jeanie.  
"Nothing," I said in a dreamy voice.  
"Sarah, you only use your dreamy voice when you're focused on a cute guy or you're in La La Land," said Bale.  
"I love that song!"  
"Sarah, stop ignoring the question," said Jeanie.

Then I had a vision, one that wasn't pretty....  
"OH MY GOSH SHELBY!!! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!!!???" I asked/screamed at Shelby.  
"I'm doing my job!"  
"But killing your nephew! Our son!?" Then I noticed a figure behind me, comforting me, Will...

I pulled back into reality, I was crying. But not the usual crying of tears....... Tears of blood.  
"OH MY GOD!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!!!" asked Demy? I cast a spell to make them forget me crying blood, like all the other times. I stopped crying and wiped my tears away, and sniffled.  
"Oh my god Sarah, what did you see?" asked Jeanie.  
"I had a vision... Not a pretty vision..." I said.  
"What was it about?" asked Bale.  
"What's going on?" I heard behind me, Shelby.  
"A bad vision it had, you killed our son... your nephew... you staked him... *sniffle* I screamed at you "OH MY GOSH SHELBY! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!!!?" You replied "I'm doing my job!" 'But killing your nephew!!??? Our son!!!???'" I told them ending in a sniffle.  
"But who is the other "our"?" asked Demy.  
"Do you really want to know?" They nodded their heads. "Will... you were there, crying and trying to comfort me as well," I said in a quiet, hushed voice.  
"NO!" said Jeanie. I nodded. Will just looked stunned.

Then I had another vision... but this time it is happier... kinda....  
I was walking down a hallway... I looked over to my left and saw a boy there about a half year older than me, I blushed. I walked over to where he was standing in line for the bathroom.  
"What do you want Sarah?" The stranger asked me.  
"I just wanted to let you know, that I know you hate me... and I'm cool wit dat... I would hate someone too if I thought they were stalking me..."  
"Ok..." he said obviously annoyed with me.  
"I just want to be friends again, Will." Will? I only remember having a crush on a guy and them hating me until..... Oh! I'm taking a walk down memory lane!  
"That's fine... but we won't hang out a lot... and were moving again... I didn't tell anybody yet! So... this is your first trust run... If you don't tell anybody, I will tell you more secrets and answer your phone calls..."  
"You will? Cool! We're friends again!! Don't worry Will, I'm good with secrets! Remember you and all the eighth grade had to go outside that one day because of some reason?"  
"Yyyyeeeeeaaaaaahhhhhh... Why?"  
"I'm still keeping what happened a secret..."  
"Oh that was like five months ago! Wow, your good."  
"Thank you!"  
"Ur welcome... So it's my turn. Bye!"  
"See yeah!" Thus he went to the bathroom....  
End of vision....

I came back into reality gasping for air.  
"Sarah! Oh my god Sarah! Are you alright!" It was Will.  
"William John Nolan the Forth..." I said staring blankly in front of me.  
"How did you know that??"  
"William John Nolan the forth... I... I... I thought I'd never... never see you again..."  
"What are you talking about....?"  
"St. Gabriel.... St. Gabriel the Archangel...."  
"What is she talking about? Shelby! Shelby!" shrieked Bale.  
"What is it? What happened to Sarah?" she asked worriedly.  
"Well... She guessed Will's whole name right then she said something about she'd never see him again... Now she's talking about St. Gabriel! She's going crazy!" screamed Bale.

"William John Nolan the Forth... Grace Nolan... Libby Nolan... William John Nolan the Third... Bill... or Billy Nolan my grandma calls him... James Laurence Duda... Michele Leweace Werner Duda.... Sarah Michele Duda... Anna Catharine Duda... James Alphonse Duda..."

"I knew the Duda's a long time ago but then Sarah got lost a day before I was supposed to come home. You remind me so much of her… And their grandma did call my dad Billy Nolan... But how'd you know that?"  
"I am Sarah."  
"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!!!"  
"No, it's not." Then I transformed into a girl, she had a heart-shaped face, brown hair, 5'10", and curves, by the way, I was already 5'10".  
"Oh my god... It's impossible..." he said. Then I changed back into my Sarah Write form and was shaking a lot with loss of blood. Then everything went black.

Ch. 4

----Shelby------  
"Sarah! OMG! Sarah wake up!" screamed Jeanie.  
"Get her to the nurse's office!" Will shouted.  
"I'll take her!" I said.  
"No, we all have to!" Thus they all carried Sarah into the nurse's office.  
"Oh my goodness! What happened! I want explanations!" cried the nurse.  
"Well, to put it simple, she either blacked out or fainted," said Demy.  
"Is there even a difference!" cried Alice, one of my friends, but not real close.  
"There is a difference. She's ice cold... Is she always ice cold?" asked the nurse. I felt Sarah's arm.  
"She's always cold, but not ice cold like she is now."  
"Oh, then this is bad. Well I have to take her blood pressure, and then I will check her heart beat."  
"Ok," they all said. As the nurse said, she took Sarah's blood pressure.  
"Her blood pressures really low."  
"What does that mean?" asked Will.  
"Well, we need to either get her to a hospital, or get a donor, or we can do it here," she stated.  
"Let's go to the hospital," I said.  
"I think so too," said Will. Thus they rushed Sarah to the hospital.

_____At the hospital____  
"What's the problem?" asked a doctor.  
"Sarah blacked out, she's really cold, and is low in blood," said nurse Saidy, the nurse from school.  
"Oh, where was she when she blacked out?"  
"We were at the school library, and she was talking crazy also," said Bale.  
"Can you help her? I'm her twin sister Shelby, by the way."  
"Pleased to meet you. You said she was at the school library? Which school?" asked the doctor?  
"Yes, and Benedict Democratic Public School," said Demy.  
"Ah, I see. Did you check her heart beat yet?"  
"Oh shoot I forgot to," cried nurse Saidy.  
"We should do that right now, and check her brain waves; we'll check the brain waves first. I don't know why, but that's how we do it here, if you were thinking that." Thus he put Sarah on a stretcher, took her away, with me right beside her.

------The hospital room/ examining Sarah-------  
"Any brain activity?" I asked him.  
"Yes there is brain activity, and I checked her blood pressure again, and the nurse was right it is really low."  
"Do we have to get a donor?"  
"We might. So, you're her twin sister?"  
"Yeah, ever since the day we were born. Is she dreaming?"  
"Yes, she is. Would you like to take a look at her dream?"  
"I really shouldn't, but I'd like to see what she's dreaming." Then he put a monitor in front of me on the table and turned it on.

Sarah's dream (Obviously)  
"What the Hell? Why did I black out?"  
"Sarah! Don't use that language!" said a stranger.  
"Mom! Mommy, I missed you!" cried Sarah. Sarah was in her Sarah Duda form.  
"I missed you too sweaty, and Anna, Jay, Daddy, and Baby missed you too."  
"Where are they?"  
"We're right here Sarah!" They cried.  
Sarah starts crying. "Guys! Daddy, Jay, Anna, even Leah, Julia, Nick, Matt, and Marguerite! I missed you all! Where'd you go?"  
"We were right here the whole time, where'd you go?" asked Leah.  
"Well, mom sent me to a high school called Benedict Democratic Public School in Kansas. Where I met someone special that we all know and love." but I was cut off in mid-sentence by that someone.  
"Me," said Will.  
"Hey Will! I didn't know you moved!" cried Matt.  
"I know, only one person knew I moved," said Will and he winked at Sarah.  
"Wait, hold on. How'd you get in my dream? Wait this is a dream? I thought I was actually seeing you guys!" Sarah started crying again.  
"You are! They all are still asleep, because they didn't start school yet," said Will. "And I am in your dream because." Then we couldn't hear him because he was whispering in Sarah's ear.  
"Oh, ok. But I'm glad you are all here! I missed you guys!" But before they could answer the scene changed, it was dark outside, nighttime.

I was standing over a child. One arm raised above my head, hold something wooden and pointy. "Please don't auntie Shelby," said a child.  
"I'm sorry." Then dream me struck the wooden object into the child's heart. I gasped in the real world.  
"Will!! William!!! Oh my gosh Shelby! What the hell did you do!!?? Shelby! How could you! You bitch!" Sarah screamed at me.  
"I'm doing my job!"  
"But killing your nephew! Our son!?" Then I saw Will by her, crying as well.  
"What the hell Shelby! We thought you were on our side!" screamed Will.  
"WELL YOU THOUGHT WRONG!" Dream version screamed back.

I turned off the monitor, gasping for air.  
"Did you know any of those people?" asked Doctor Sherlock.  
"No, only Will, and me," I responded.  
"But why did you, in her dream, kill her son William? That's what she called him?"  
"I don't know, but sometimes she says, her dreams are the future."  
"So her dream predicted you killing her son, and supposedly Will's son too. Who is Will?"  
"The young man you saw in the lobby."  
"So, she is predicting that she is going to marry him, and have a son named William? Very strange, and all of those people in her dream?"  
"I don't know, even the one she called mommy. All those people knew the two of them."  
"This is all very strange. Well, I am going to check her heart rate now." Thus he went to do what he said he would. I turned back on the monitor. It is way happier then it was before.  
"Oh, Doctor."  
"Yes?"  
"She also had a vision of me killing her son, about ten minutes before she blacked out."  
"Oh, your sister is very strange, isn't she?"  
"Very." Then he returned to the heart beat thing.

"This is impossible!" cried the doctor.  
"What is it? Is something wrong?" I cried.  
"Well, there is no heart beat." I gasped. "But she is breathing perfectly normal, and her brain waves are still going. This impossible! I'll be right back."  
"Where are you going?"  
"To get the best and more experienced doctor here!" Doctor Sherlock shouted over his shoulder. But after he left, Sarah sat up.  
"Where am I? I'm not at home! I wanna go home!" Then Sarah screamed.  
"Sarah! Sarah! Calm down! I'm here!" I tried to calm her down.  
"Who are you!? I wanna go home! I want my mommy! AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Sarah screamed at the top of her lungs. Then Will came running in, then Sarah stopped, ran over to him, and hugged him. "Will! Will! Where am I? I wanna go home!" Sarah sobbed.  
"Shelby, what's going on?" demanded Will.  
"I don't know! Doctor Sherlock said Sarah didn't have a pulse but she was breathing and had brain waves. I don't know what's going on any more!" I cried.  
"Please Will, I wanna go home. I wanna see my mommy," Sarah said in a hushed voice. Then Doctor Sherlock came in and another doctor.  
"What's going on?" asked D.S.  
"Who are you! I wanna go home! I want my mommy! I don't know any of you people except for Will! I wanna go back to my house! And I want my daddy! And my sister and brother, and my crazy dog Baby! And my stuffed animals, and my friends Matt, Marguerite, Leah, Shelly Stronghold, Julia, and Nick! I want my grandma and grandpa! I want my cousins and aunts and uncles!" Then Sarah ran over to the phone picked it up and dialed.  
"SARAH! Shelly Stronghold is missing remember, you reminded me this morning?  
"That's impossible," said Sarah.  
"How is that impossible?"  
"It just is."  
"Sarah! Get back here!" said the doctor and grabbed Sarah's arm, but Sarah just toke his hand off her arm and stood there waiting, then someone picked up.  
"Hello?" we heard.  
"Mommy?" Sarah said.  
"Sarah? Sarah? Is that you?"  
"Yes mommy, it's me." We just looked at each other, except Will. "Mommy, I wanna come home."  
"Sarah, where are you?" said the voice on the other end.  
"I don't know mommy! I know I'm with Will. I'm really scared!"  
"Don't be scarred sweet heart. And you said you're with Will?"  
"Mm-hmm."  
"Honey, Will and his family disappeared about four years ago."  
"No, Will's here with me! Here Will take the phone." Sarah holds the phone in front of her and Will takes the phone from her.  
"Hello Mrs. Duda," said Will.  
"Why, hello Will. Do you know where you are?"  
"Yes, I do."  
"Well, that's good. Well, where are you guys?" asked Mrs. Duda.  
"We're in Kansas, Mrs. Duda."  
"KANSAS!!!!!!!" She screamed.  
"Who is it dear," we heard.  
"Oh, it's Sarah and Will."  
"Sarah! Give me the phone!" cried the voice. Will gave the phone back to Sarah. "Sarah? Is it really you?"  
"Yes daddy, it's me. I miss you, and I'm really scarred right now, but I am with Will Nolan."  
"William Nolan? The same Will you had a crush on since sixth grade?" said Mr. Duda.  
Sarah blushed "Yes daddy. Would you like to talk to him?"  
"Sure sweet heart, whatever makes you happy." But before Will could get the phone the doctor got it.  
"Hello, this is Doctor Timmy," he said.  
"What do you mean doctor? Is my sweet pea all-right?"  
"Yes she is, but she doesn't know anybody here except for Will. Everybody here besides Doctor Sherlock, and I are people who Sarah knew either her whole life or for her three years of high school. We are really concerned."  
"What do you mean high school? We thought she was kidnapped! But I am glad to know she's all-right."  
"You creeper ass-hole! You just don't take a phone away from someone!" screamed Sarah.  
"Sarah! You just don't call people creepers!" I yelled at her.  
"Don't be a stalker, stalker!" she yelled.  
"And don't call people stalkers! I mean seriously!"  
Sarah starts crying a weird sort of crying, not normal at all. "I WANNA GO HOME!"  
"We will go home Sarah, we will," said Will.  
"We will?" Sarah asked.  
"Yes."  
"Well, before we let her out of the hospital, we have to run some test." before the doctor could finish Mr. Duda said,  
"Sorry to butt in but Sarah doesn't like needles."  
"And why is that?"  
"Well, last time she had a shot she had an allergic reaction to it, her arm hurt really bad that night. And she claimed it was still sore after that."  
"Ahhhh... I see, but we still have to test her."  
"I HATE NEADLES!!! GET THE DAMN FACTS RIGHT MAN!" Sarah screamed at him.  
"Sarah! You do not use that tone with me, young lady!"  
"I CAN IF I WANNA!!! ALL I WANT TO DO IS GO HOME!!!!!" Then Sarah and Will disappeared. "Daddy!" we heard coming from the phone.  
"What the fuck," said Bale.

Ch. 5

---Sarah----  
"Sarah! Baby, girl! Are you ok? You said you where in Kansas!" said dad.  
"I'm alright now dad. But I'm really thirsty," I said. "Why is Mrs. Mullen here?"  
"Uh, I just came here to remember you, and how much of a great student you were."  
"No, seriously."  
"Sarah, what the hell, your eyes are purple," said Leah.  
"Leah! OMG! I'm so glad to see you! All of you! OMG! I'm so happy I can cry!"  
"Don't cry Sarah, remember who you are," Will whispered in my ear.  
"But I won't, I promise," I whispered back.  
"So, you where in Kansas this whole time. Wow, I was there, when you hyperventilated, then you fell, and went into a coma. I was scared; felt it was my fault that you went down. You swore to the devil, that you would do that, but I thought you where exaggerating. And then.... you got kidnapped," said Leah.  
"I did NOT kidnap Sarah, she's my twin!" screamed Shelly.  
"NO I AM NOT! You kidnapped me! I remember. It was November, 2010. We were doing the mile in gym, and Leah was my partner. I swore that I would hyperventilate, and then go into a coma, and I did. And I woke up a day before the first of December, 2010. And I saw you looking at me very strangely. You said, 'Hey, your Sarah, right? Shelly's friend?' and I replied, 'I don't remember.' And then you said 'My mom thinks we look a lot alike. I think so too.' 'We are twins?' 'You think?' 'Yeah.' 'Come-on mom's waiting.' End of story."  
"Okay Sarah, goodbye." Then she hung up.  
"So Will where are your parents?" asked mom.  
"Shit! There still in Kansas! Be right back!" He said then ran out the door. After Will left men in black came barging through the doors saying, "HUT! HUT! HUT! HUT! HUT! HUT! HUT!!!"  
"Sarah! OMG! Thank goodness we found you, we need to get you to the limo, it's waiting," said Francy, Shelly/ my agent. "Ok, first get out of those hideous hospital cloths, here's your wig. Your reg cloths are in the change room."  
"Francy, I know where everything is! Geese. Plus I grabbed these cute cloths before I got home, because I think they will fit me better."  
"I think your right kid. You got the shoes too?"  
"Duh." I said holding up the shoes and walked to the change room. Then the clothes, shoes, and then I walk back out. "Perfect!"  
"Good, they fit. Why isn't your wig on?"  
"Isn't that the hairstylist job?" I say back.  
"True. Now we're here, let's go."

* * *

"Ok..... So let's see how're going to do this..." the hairstylist pondered. "Well... let's try to brush it and see how well it goes. And if we can't brush it, cut it. Ok?"

"Yeah, but if you cut it to short, your gone," I replied.

"Ok, here it goes." The brush went through smoothly the whole time. He trimmed it a little, but not too much. Now my hair is right behind my knees. "You look gorgeous Sarah! Now for your wig!" Thus he pulled my hair up into the wig holder thingy-mah-jigger. "Oh my... You look beautiful Shelly!"

That's who I was after I put my wig on, Shelly Stronghold.

"Shelly! Oh my god Shelly... I was so worried about you!" said Justin Bieber and he hugs me, and I hug him. "Where have you been?!"

"I was in Kansas this whole time. I wasn't conscious of it though..." I replied giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, don't ever un-consciously go to Kansas again! You hear me!"

"Yes, yes I hear you."

"Well, Shelly. I have something to ask you." Justin got down on one knee, then said, "Shelly... will you marry me?" He got out a box that held the most beautiful ring in it. The band was silver, but the part that was holding the sapphire was golden, beautiful.

"I... I... I... don't know what to say!"

"Please say yes," I heard him whisper.

"I... have to think about it, besides I AM only 17!"

"That is a good reason to say IDK. So you just wear it for now, and when you decided, just come to me, and we'll plan the wedding and everything. Ok?" He asked.

"Ok, that sounds like a plan," I said and kissed his cheek when he came back up.

"Say cheese!" shouted Francy, and the camera clicked. "This is going to go on my night stand."

"Come on Shelly! Time to go on!" shouted the manager on set.

"I'll see you later, ok J-Bear?" I asked kissing him on the cheek.

"Ok, see yah babe!" and he walked to the front where everybody else is seated waiting for the return of Shelly Stronghold.

"Can I hear you say HEY!!!!!????" Everybody in the stands cheered for my (Shelly Stronghold) return. "You guys miss me?"

They shouted "YEAH!"

"Well, I hope to NEVER disappear on you guys again. Now… What song do you want me to sing?" I heard, 'Had it all', 'Starstrukk, girl version' 'Rock Star', and 'Obsessed'. "How 'bout 'Had it all'?"

"YEAH!!"


End file.
